I Promise
by sylamesio123
Summary: Bella is going to Oxford There she meets new friends and some old ghosts come back to haunt her Edward Cullen the school player wants her He wants her bad And will do anything to get her He just never expected to fall in love in the process. ALL HUMAN BxE
1. Goodbye and Hello

_**I Promise**_

A Twilight FanFic

By Sylamesio123

Summary: Bella Swan is from America, but she has been accepted to Oxford. When she meets Alice they immediately click and become best friends. Edward, Alice's brother, is _the _player at the school. Bella has to watch in disgust as he goes through girls like they are old toys, that after playing with them for a while, you get bored. Bella hates Edward. What about Bella's ex, Mike? She thought she knew better than to go out with the senior player: Mike Newton. He cheated on her, treated her like trash. She has cut out players completely. What she doesn't know is that Edward wants her…bad. But will he be able to change his ways for her?

* * *

Chapter 1. Goodbye and Hello

_Bella Swan_

"Dad, time to go." I yelled from downstairs. My father, Charlie, was taking forever. I was waiting downstairs for him. It was seven o'clock and our plane from Seattle left in an hour. I stomped my foot as I waited for him. When he didn't come down, I decided to go the bathroom before our trip. My hair was pulled up into a high ponytail that made me look older than I was. My eyeliner was green and made my eyes pop out. I was wearing a white shell necklace one of my old boyfriends had given me. Most of the time when I had jewelry from ex-boyfriends I threw it away, but this necklace was special to me. I didn't know why, but I had some sort of connection to it. Then suddenly I remember who had gotten it. It was the longest relationship I had ever had. It lasted two years. Freshman and sophomore year was when we were together, but he had been two years older than me, and when he went to college he broke it off. I was devastated that Jasper Hale had broken up with me. I heard rumors that he was now dating some girl named Alice.

The memories of him stabbed me like a knife so I focused, again, on my outfit. I was wearing a tight navy blue t-shirt that had Hollister in big block letters across my chest. It fit me tightly along with my ripped jeans. I was also wearing blue flip-flops that matched my shirt.

Finally I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I ran out of the bathroom a little too fast and landed flat on my face. I heard Charlie trying to conceal his laughter as I stood up. I glared at him and noticed was wearing a white button-up shirt and some khaki pants. I smiled; I had done a good job convincing him to dress up. It isn't every day you get to see your daughter off to college.

"Are you ready?" I groaned and he grinned. I glared at him. I did not like the fact that he found my annoyance funny. I must have looked pretty intimidating, because his lips pressed into a hard line.

"I'm sorry," He apologized as he started walking toward the door. I followed, "I shouldn't have laughed in the first place when you fell. I am also sorry for laughing when you looked at me that way." He seemed serious enough so a smug expression appeared on my face as I hopped into the cruiser. I smiled, remembering that I had finally saved up enough money to buy my car of choice. I wanted a BMW and it took me forever to save up enough money. Phil, my mom's husband, even had to contribute a little.

We drove to the airport in silence. I couldn't think of anything to say to Charlie. Anyway, my mind was full of questions. Will they like me in England? Will I be a total freak to them? I hope my outfit is cute enough? These thoughts ran through my mind at a million miles an hour and the rational part of my brain didn't have time to answer them all, or give me any reassurance.

When we got to the airport I sighed. Charlie was not coming with me, and I would have to endure the plain ride alone. As he stopped the car in front of the doors I would have to enter, I turned to him. I looked down trying to think of what to say.

"Dad," I said. My mouth seemed to move on it's own as I continued, "I just want you to know how much your love and care means to me. You are the best dad a girl could have and I am _so_ proud to be your daughter. I hope you can be proud of me when I graduate. I love you so much." Tears were streaming down my face by the time I had finished. I looked up to see that Charlie's eyes were filling with moisture also.

"Oh, honey, no matter what you do I will always love you. I am so proud of you, though I haven't done a very good job of showing it. You are the most beautiful daughter I could ever have. You are smart, funny…" He trailed off as the tears escaped from his eyes. I was truly touched that he felt that way. I hugged him, said my final goodbyes, and exited the car. I grabbed my rather large suitcase and headed toward the sliding glass doors that would lead me to my new future. I waved goodbye to my dad and stepped into the airport.

I couldn't help but notice that all the people around me turned their eyes my way. I blushed when a cute guy smiled at me. I lugged my bags to the front desk where I waited in line for what seemed like hours. Finally I was brought to the front of the line and I sighed in relief. There was a small woman behind the counter that couldn't have been taller than five foot.

"Hello, how may I help you?" She asked me in a robot like tone. I sighed as I checked in. My flight was leaving in about forty minutes, so I had come time to kill. I got a coffee and read a while. I was reading my favorite book, _Wuthering Height,_ when I saw a cute guy heading my way. I was sitting on a couch in Starbucks and was surprised when he sat right next to me, staring and grinning at me as he came.

"Hi, what are you reading?" He asked as I took a sip of my burning hot coffee. My tongue was burning, so I just showed him the cover. He smiled as the saw it.

"I have read that, too. How do you like it so far?" He asked me. I smiled knowing someone other than me had read it. I was pretty sure he liked it, I could tell from the glowing look on his face.

"Really?" I asked surprised, "I love it, a lot. It is probably my favorite book of all time. Actually, I am a little obsessed." I covered my mouth as soon as I said this, thinking he might think I was weird. But he did just the opposite. His grin grew wider and we continued to talk until it was fifteen minutes until I had to get on my plane, and I still had to go through security.

"I have to go." I said interrupting him mid-sentence. I really didn't want to go, though. His face fell as he said this and then he took a look at his own watch. His eyes widened when he realized the time.

"I do too." He told me glumly. I nodded and sighed. I got up and threw my coffee away. We shook hands, and said goodbye. I ran to go through security and that took an extra five minutes thanks to the no-liquid law. I should have none not to have brought lip-gloss on my carry on. I ran onto the plane and hurried to the only seat open, which just happened to be next to my ex-boyfriend: Mike Newton.

My eyes widened as I saw him and I gasped as I headed down the isle, so slowly my feet were barely moving at all. He had his eyes closed when I sat next to him, and I hoped with all my heart that he would be asleep but then his eyelids fluttered open. He didn't seem to notice me at first, but then when he turned his head my way to yawn his eyes widened.

"Bella?" He asked. I hadn't seen him all summer, for which I was sincerely grateful, but I couldn't help but feel a little betrayed. I thought I would never have to see that horrible—yet gorgeous—face ever again. I looked down and pretended not to notice him. Thankfully the intercom came on.

"Please buckle your seatbelts and get ready for the ride…" It continued on, but I paid no attention. Mike was evilly smirking at me now, and I suddenly felt as if I couldn't breathe. I sighed, when my eyes unthinkingly looked at him. His big blue eyes were staring back at me and I couldn't help but be afraid of him. But there was something stronger than that. Could it be anger? Hid _did _cheat on me.

I glared at him for the longest time before his face became fuzzy and I fell into a deep sleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A tap on my shoulder woke my. I groaned when I realized it was Mike. He grinned as he said, "The plane had _landed_." As it I was mentally challenged. I glared at him, and then gasp when I saw that I was leaning into him and my head was on his shoulder. I quickly cringed away. He laughed at my reaction.

"Aw, Bells, you don't have to hide it. I know you still love me." I winced remembering the night we had exchanged those three words. He was the only one I had felt comfortable with since Jasper had left me. I had dated many others but he was the only one that actually cared about me, or so it had seemed like he had. Then I found him making out with my best friend, Jessica, in his car. He had forgotten that we were supposed to meet in the parking lot after school. I knocked on the window and mouthed the words; _I hope you two are happy together. _Then I had walked away, Mike didn't even come running after me. If he had, and explained himself…who knew, we might have still been together.

I glared at him as these words stabbed me. I grimaced as I closed my eyes and ignored him. After a couple minutes, I stood up, grabbed my duffle bag, and pretty much ran of the plane.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As I hauled a cab I didn't even notice Mike standing behind me. I jumped when he suddenly appeared in front of me. He grinned his vile smirk again and I grimaced. It reminded me of the one Jessica had given me the day after I broke up with Mike. It had been while they were making out, right in the cafeteria, where people were _eating. _She had taken a breath and she smiled at me, as if she knew something I didn't know.

I winced in pain as the cab pulled up. I got in, but when I tried to close the door Mike caught it and slid in right next to me. I tried to protest, but my mouth wouldn't move. I was absolutely shocked that he was here in a cab with me. I told the driver to go to the address of Oxford and Mike smiled.

"So, you got into Oxford?" He asked me. Was it supposed to be a purr? I sighed and finally directed my eyes at him in a brace way. I nodded at his question and his smiled grew wider.

"So am I." He informed me. My eyes widened at this new bit of information. I tried to speak, but it came out in gasps. I closed my eyes and shock my head in denial. I was also trying to clear it.

We arrived at the large stone building in what seemed like days. I smiled internally. I would finally be able to get away from my ex.

I jumped out of the cab as soon as I had paid the driver, but then my frown deepened as I realized I had just paid for Mike's ride also. I grabbed my suitcase and walked up the large stone steps as fast as I could. I ran to my room, my suitcase holding me back a little though. Finally I got to my room: 212. I sighed as I entered.

I set my suitcase down and forgot to shut the door. I sat down on the couch and noticed that there were clothes spread out everywhere on one of the beds. I set my stuff down on the unoccupied bed and sighed. I was finally able to sit down, but I was not quite ready to relax, for then Mike walked into the room. I groaned and glared at him for the third time that day.

My room was reasonably sized, bigger than the average one in America. I wondered why the heck Mike was following me, but then I knew when he was suddenly pressing his lips aggressively against mine. I tried to push him away, but he was too strong. He was trying to take my shirt off when we heard someone clearing his or her throat by the doorway. Mike got off of me and strained his shirt. I did the same.

There was a pixie-like girl standing before me. She was amazing, and if I hadn't been sane I would have thought she was an angel. She smiled at me as I did the same back she was short, so I had to angle my hand down when I shook her hand.

Then I heard a familiar voice from just outside the door.

Then I saw my first love appear in the doorway along with a bronze-haired guy. I gasped and Jasper did the same and he dropped the box he had been carrying and stared at me while the guy and Alice stared at him. Their eyes flashing from me to him.

"Do you two know each other?" Alice asked, her voice chime-like.

Instantly my legs buckled underneath me and I fell to the ground. Then suddenly their faces grew vague and everything grew black.

* * *


	2. Pretending

_**I Promise**_

A Twilight FanFic

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. Therefore, I don't own Twilight of any of its content.

**Thank you****for reviewing. You guys don't know how much that means to me.**

BPOV

I must have been unconscious for only a few minutes, because when I woke up, no one had moved from where they stood. My eyelids fluttered open to see Jasper's face full of shock, while Alice was clueless to our past. I sighed and got up. I pretended I hadn't seen him, but the pixie-like girl did not let me forget that I had fainted. I knew her name was Alice. I saw it on the nameplate outside our door. Alice fitted her; she was so small, almost like a fairy.

"Are you okay?" She asked her voice shaking with worry. I nodded and started to unpack. Jasper just stood in the doorway like an idiot. "Okay, if you say so." She said like she didn't believe me. "I'm Alice, by the way, and this is my boyfriend Jasper." She smiled widely, proud that her boyfriend was amazingly good looking. The bronze-haired guy stood there staring at Jasper, his face full of confusion. I had to admit, he was amazing guy I had ever seen. His green eyes held my gaze every time I looked into them, so I had to look away.

Then my brain finally registered what she had said. _This is my boyfriend_. My hands clenched into fists and I rocked back on my heels. I bit my lips down so hard to keep myself from gasping that my bottom lip started to bleed.

_Shit_ I muttered in my head. The blood tasted like iron and salt and the feeling made me nauseated. I ran to the bathroom in the back of the dorm room and emptied the contents of my stomach, which wasn't much.

I walked out back into the main/bedroom area. They were all staring at me with wide eyes. I looked down at my feet when I heard the bronze-haired guy, whose name I still didn't know asked, "Are you _sure_ you are alright? I mean, you just passed out and threw up, that doesn't seem alright to me." I sighed angrily and glared at him, carefully avoiding looking at Jasper. My heart just couldn't handle it.

"What's your name, anyway?" I asked him. He smiled the smile that I had seen so many times before, on so many different people. It way the players smile. Every time a player wanted me they would always give me that smile.

After a while I grew careful to avoid it, until I met Mike. I had been too occupied by looking into his eyes, which grew cold after a while, that I hadn't noticed that he had had that smile on his evil face also.

"Edward. Edward Cullen." I laughed as he purred his name in what was supposed to be a sexy way. I had been played by that trick once or twice before, even by Mike. His face turned confused and his eyebrows pulled together. I raised my eyebrows, challenging him and he looked down at his shoes.

Then suddenly, almost like an electronic shock, a sudden wave of anger flashed though me. I was seriously pissed off. Two of my ex-boyfriends were in the room and so was some playboy who was trying to hit on me. Ha! I glared at Edward and his eyebrows pulled together once again, but I couldn't bring myself to glare at Jasper. I had always loved him, even when he had left me. I couldn't blame him. I wasn't what any person would call pretty; I was absolutely ordinary and plain. I wasn't smart or strong. I was just plain.

"Who is this?" Alice said gesturing toward Mike as a smile crept onto his face. I scowled and opened my mouth to say he was nobody, but of course the world was against me and Mike spoke first.

"I'm Mike, her _boyfriend_." He put emphases on the last word a little too much, letting him know that I was _his—_which I _wasn't_—and as I opened my mouth to protest, I couldn't. I looked into Jasper's eyes and saw jealousy, but I must have been mistaken. He had dumped _me_. He _didn't _want me. I tried to convince myself of this, but the look in his eye was just too strong. I couldn't see anything else but pure jealousy.

I smiled internally at this and went along with Mike's little game. I nodded in agreement to his statement, and Jasper's jaw clenched along with Edward's. Alice didn't notice this as her smile widened.

I wondered if Jasper had told her about me, and if he had, did she know that it was _me._ She surely didn't, unless she was a saint. If I had known that I was going to be sharing a room my boyfriend's ex, I would have been extremely angry.

**IluvEdwardCullenxIluvEdwardCullenxIluvEdwardCullen**

I woke up to a bright light, making the back of my lids red. I yawned, not remembering a thing that had happened that afternoon. Then it all hit my like a rock.

Jasper had left without saying a word me, and so had his friend Edward. Alice and I had talked all night, well, after Mike had left. I couldn't have asked him to me. I mean I _was _pretending to be his girlfriend. What kind of girlfriend didn't want her boyfriend around?

When Alice and I talked it seemed like we had known each other for years. She told me secrets, even though she didn't even know my last name.

Then the atmosphere hadn't gotten tense after she told me who the first person she slept with. She asked me whom I had lost my virginity to, and I looked down. I dreamed about that night every time I closed my lids.

_Flashback_

_I lied in bed with Jasper and then suddenly he started to kiss me. We were at his house, and his parents weren't home. He had always respected me and we never went very far, but that night I let him._

_He unbuttoned my blouse and kissed my stomach as he rubbed the small of my back. I pulled his lips back up to mine and kissed him more passionately than I ever had. He responded with the same amount of eagerness._

_I ripped off his shirt and stared at his chest for a moment, taking it all in. I thought about what I was about to do, and smiled, knowing it was the right decision. He unhooked my bra with ease and stared at my chest for a moment. I felt his heart beat faster as my hand pushed against his chest, but not to push him off. Then I grabbed his shoulder and pulled him closer. I kissed him again and his tongue was suddenly on my bottom lip, asking for access. I let him._

_Then I unbuttoned his pants and slid them off and did the same with mine, but out lips kept in motion. That night I had lost my virginity to a man I thought I would stay with forever._

_End Flashback_

I was pulled back into the present when Alice screamed. I jumped and noticed her expression. It had been a scream of pleasure. Her face was beaming as she ran toward me from the kitchen area of out room.

"Today is the first day!" She screamed and I put my hand up to my ear, indicating she was just a bit too loud.

"Sorry." She muttered as she turned to get ready. I did the same.

I threw on one of my really cute outfits. I put on a yellow halter and some skinny jeans, along with some yellow flats. I sighed as I looked at myself in the full-length mirror that hung from my closet. I looked completely ugly, even in my cute outfit. I sighed, knowing that it wasn't going to get much better, so I gave up, grabbed my bag, and headed to the door with Alice right by my side.

_Jasper Hale_

I walked into first period with Edward. A girl was clinging to him, as always. And, of course, she was wearing really slutty clothes. They had kept me up all night, with all of the noise they were making. It was the most disgusting thing I had ever heard. Thank god out dorm had two bedrooms.

All night my thoughts had been on Bella. She had been as beautiful as ever, and I couldn't help but be mad when she said she dating Mike Newton. He had been one of my best friends in high school, and said that I should have dumped Bella because she was such a nerd. He just wanted her from himself, and I had no idea.

I also remembered _the _night. The night our relationship was brought to the next level. I never knew I could feel so good. She was the most beautiful girl in the world. If only she knew the reason I had broken up with her—

Edward broke up my thoughts when he tapped me on my shoulder and pointed in the direction of the front of the classroom. We were sitting down now, and I almost fell out of my seat when I saw Bella. She looked amazing and I couldn't help but picture how her body was bare that night. I thrust the thought from my mind and focused on Alice, the girl I was actually _with_.

She looked beautiful also. She had on a blue striped shirt and some light jeans. I smiled at her as she rolled her eyes at Edward. I laughed and Edward didn't even notice.

It annoyed us both how he treated woman like dirt. They would last a week at them most. All of the girls knew this, yet they kept falling under his spell. Edward had been my best friend ever since I came to Oxford. He was really nice and a great listener, to me at least. He seemed different this year though, and now that we shared a room I noticed it more and more.

I hadn't told Edward about Bella, and I was glad he hadn't known yesterday. I would have been dead for sure. Edward was not the one to keep secrets, but I loved him anyway. He was a great friend when you needed him to be, but the worst boyfriend a girl could have. Half the time he didn't even know the girl's name.

_Bella Swan_

I didn't even notice that I was sitting right next to Jasper until I looked to my left and jumped, finding him deep in thought. I sighed and focused on Alice, who was on my right. I wondered if she minded not sitting by her boyfriend. Mike wasn't in this class, thank god. I couldn't deal with him right now.

Then someone I thought I would never see again walked in to the room…

Kyle Harpman.

He had been my best friend all through the first year and a half of high school, but then he moved away. He smiled when he saw me and ran over.

"Hey, Bella, I haven't seen you in forever." He breathed. I smiled up at him, it was hard not to. He had to be the nicest guy I had ever met. You couldn't help but like him.

"Hey Kyle, how are you?" I asked my voice shaky.

He smiled again and looked at Jasper and me sitting together, "I'm fine. So you guys are still dating, are you?"

Everything seemed to happen very fast from then on. Alice's head flashed to me, her eyes wide with shock. Edward had broke away from kissing the girl he was with, and his mouth was gaping open.

I swallowed as I turned to look into Alice's eyes.

What was I going to say?


	3. Breathe

_**I Promise**_

A Twilight Fanfic

Bella Swan

Time seemed to stand still, and yet go oh so fast. A tear slid out of my eye and I looked down at my pencil and paper. I watched slowly as the tears trailed down the edge of my face, and landed silently on the sheet of notebook paper on my desk, which quickly began to form a large spot in the middle. I tried to stop my tear ducts, but it was to no avail.

I didn't bother to look up and see what was on Alice's face. I already knew. Betrayal, hate, pain. She would be so mad at me, I hated to think what she would do. She probably wouldn't want to be friends anymore, which was my worst fear. A voice filtered into my mind, I recognized the deep smooth voice that belonged to none other than Jasper. I tried to listen to what he was saying but my ears wouldn't function.

Tears were flowing freely now and I didn't bother to wipe them away. My fingers were numb and I couldn't move an inch. I felt as if I were a statue, suddenly molded to the spot right then and there, a caged bird that couldn't run.

Tears started flowing faster as I remembered the last time I saw Jasper. It was when he broke up with me, the worst day of my life. I couldn't remember what the exact date was or the way the conversation started. All I could think about was why he broke up with me. He was always a horrible liar, and I could always tell when he was lying. When he broke up with me he had said that he just didn't want a high school girlfriend, that it would make him look bad. It was the meanest thing he had ever said to me—to anyone. I still believed him, but then when I thought about it later I knew that he was lying, but maybe my mind was just showing me what I wanted to see. That was what I told myself.

I loved him with all my heart, and I gave my heart to him. He ripped it up and didn't even care. I thought he was different from all of the other guys. But he wasn't.

He wasn't.

Anger flashed in my eyes as I was suddenly furious. Why had he broken up with me? Couldn't he have been just a _bit _nicer? Geez.

Then the anger melted away when I lifted my head to see Alice looking down at me, her eyes full of concern. I didn't see any hate in her eyes—a little pain maybe, but no pain. She smiled down at me and took my hand, which made me sob harder. After one day I already cared so much for her. She was the nicest person I had ever met. I liked her so much, and the idea of her forgiving me for this just made me want to hug her.

I jumped up, my chair falling to the ground, and pulled her into a tight hug. "I didn't know how to tell you." I explained, still sobbing silently to myself. She just shook her head as if to say, "There isn't anything to forgive." I pulled her closer and started sobbing out loud once again.

She pulled back with a small smile on her face, which was full of concern, "I don't think you are in the mood for class right now, are you?" She laughed lightly, and I tried laughing along, but I could tell Alice knew my laugh was forced.

She took my hand and led me out of the classroom. I walked along with her, trying to chat lightly the whole way to the coffee shop we were going to. I lifted my head high and walked, hiding what I felt inside.

But what I couldn't help but notice when we were in class and on our way out…

Was that Edward was staring at me the whole time.

And I liked it.

**Don't get mad because it was SO short. Didn't have TIME for more. Don't u want updates for my other stories to? Also review my new story…**

_**Playing with Fire**_**.**


	4. Photograph

_**I Promise**_

A Twilight Fanfic

By Sylamesio123

AN: Btw, I just wanted you all to know that this is Edward's POV when he first sees Bella…so yeah. A lil' short. Srry. This chapter pretty mush explains how much Jasper misses Bella, and how deep their relationship was, but in Edward's POV. The next chapter will be Edward's POV when they are in class. Thanx 4 reading!

Btw, this story is rated T for a reason. It won't apply in this chapter, but it will in later ones!

* * *

Chapter Four: Photograph

_Edward Cullen_

I didn't know when it happened, just that it did. I don't know how it happened, just how it felt. I didn't know it at first, of course, or I would have been more urgent. I didn't know until much much later, that this had happened.

I remembered the first time I saw her like it was yesterday…which it was.

I was with my best friend, Jasper, unpacking our things in our dorm room right before.

"Jasper, I don't _want _to go over to Alice's room. I bet she has some freak roommate. She always does. I have never seen a girl get a bad roommate for three years in a row." I laughed at the thought of her last roommate. She had done all this meditating stuff all the _freaking _time. She would do it _during _class, and the teachers didn't even do anything. I heard that during the summer she got sent to a mental hospital. Her name had been Speicai, which just added on to the weirdness of her personality.

"I'm lucky I even have Alice. What kind of girl that is _that _pretty would go out with a guy a year younger than her? I couldn't have a better girlfriend than Alice." Then he suddenly stopped and his eyes seemed to glaze over time and go back in the past, like he was remembering something. Then his eyes started to water, and he turned his head away from me and started to unpack the last box while I just sat on my squeaky bed staring at him.

I had never seen Jasper cry before, so it must have been something very serious. I sighed and decided to skip the topic that was making him be so depressed. "Do you think she has purple hair?" I laughed, trying to make it sound real. My friend's pain was my pain.

His shoulders lifted and I heard him chuckle softly as he lifted the last thing out of the box, a picture in a frame. He froze when he saw it, and his eyes welled up again. I lifted my torso to try to see over his shoulders and see whom the picture was of, but I couldn't see because of the sun that made a glare on the glass coming from the windows. I sighed in defeat and stood up, putting my hand on Jasper's shoulders.

He jumped and looked up at me, his eyes blotchy and red. Then he surprised me when he looked back down at the picture and threw it on the ground, it breaking into a whole bunch of tiny pieces. My eyes widened when I saw the girl that had been in the picture frame. I also doubted I had gotten a good look at her, for there was glass all over the photo. She was the most amazing girl I had ever seen. In the picture were Jasper and the mystery girl, kissing each other while the sun was setting behind them. The photo looked like it belonged in a magazine, good enough to be displayed for everyone to see.

I picked the picture up, for Jasper had gone to the bathroom, and examined it more carefully. In the photograph Jasper was smiling as he kissed her, the sides of his lips up as if gravity had no affect on him whatsoever, he looked almost as if he was floating on a cloud when he looked at the girl. Then I turned my head ever so slightly to look at the breathtaking girl again. She had brown hair and brown eyes, which sparkled even with no light reflecting on them. She was smiling also as she looked at my best friend. The emotion in her eyes was clear: pure love.

As I heard the door to our bathroom open I immediately dropped the picture, though all I wanted to do was look in those beautiful brown eyes.

I grabbed the box of Alice's stuff that she had left in our old dorm, knowing she would be lost without it. I sighed and put my arm around Jasper's shoulder, leading him to his girlfriend's dorm room, though I knew for a fact that his mind was elsewhere.

000

We walked to Alice's room, chatting the whole way about unimportant things like how hot the freshman were going to be, or if the coffee cart we both loved would be in the same place. It was always fun when you got back to school. Summer was always hell for me, especially since my brother, Emmett, had spent his whole summer with his new girlfriend, Rosalie. I didn't like her, though she was pretty hot. I _had _dated her in high school, but that's a long story.

Finally we made it to her room and I handed the box to Jasper, my hands feeling completely numb. How much did Alice's stuff weigh? I sighed as we walked in, holding in a laugh. I couldn't wait to see what her roommate was like this time.

I walked in slowly for some reason, just in case her new roommate was the type that hugged people. I hated to be touched, unless it was making out with someone.

I heard a big thud coming from Jasper's direction, followed by glass clinking. I looked over to find that Jasper had dropped the box and was staring at something, his mouth gaping open.

I gasped when I saw who was standing before me. It was the girl from the photo, the amazing girl I had been thinking so much about.

It might have been just me but she seemed skinnier than before and her eyes didn't sparkle as they had. Her eyes seemed cold and dead, as if something inside her had died along with her relationship with Jasper. Then again, they might not have had a relationship. But then why would he be kissing her like that…

My thoughts were interrupted when I looked over to see a blonde-haired guy, only a little shorter than Jasper. He had blue eyes, and in many ways looked like Jasper, but didn't have that extra thing that Jasper had that made all the ladies fall for him. The guy was looking at Bella like she was a piece of meat, and then his eyes flickered to me, a warning, it seemed, in them. It was almost like he was threatening me by looking at me that way.

Then I heard a loud bang as something hit the coffee table and I looked over to see that the amazing girl's body was lying limp on the ground.

* * *

AN: Review please!


	5. CONTEST

CONTEST

Hey I really just felt like having a contest because everyone else seems to have one going, and I am a following kind of person.

So anyway about the contest…

I want and ALL HUMAN please. I love those. And it HAS to be original. Please don't steal mine either.

So here are the rules:

1. ALL HUMAN

2. Original Plot

3. ANY pairings

4. Must include the sentence, "God, his body was SO freaking hot." (which you must underline

5. Can be a one-shot, but I would prefer full stories.

Just PM when you have the first chapter posted and I will add it onto my profile.

JUDGING: PM me or review this chapter if you want to be a judge. I will pick different ages, and stuff. I also won't be bias. My friend Maria will be helping me pick judges also!

The best will win. And it won't be based mostly on detail (but a lot of it will be) but also on originality. You all know me. I do original stuff and if it isn't I make it original. Come on, I know you can do it.

P.S. You don't have to already have a story to enter the contest, it can be your first Fanfic!

PLEASE enter!!


	6. JUDGES

JUDGES:

**JUDGES:**

_**BloodThirstyButterfly**_

_**Rinneh**_

_**RebeccaCullen**_

_**JaspersAngel**_

_**SandraDee513**_

_**Jennifier Potter**_

_**Dying2Live4ever**_

_**kallyschroeder**_

_**Kaosgurl100**_

_**Smiles93**_

_**Child-of-God13**_

_**epic chic**_

For those of you who aren't judges, don't take it personally. I based it on who asked first, age, and many other things. I didn't even look at the stories of the judges (though I may have already read some) I just wanted it to be a big variety. I had a lot of 12 year olds enter. Weird huh?

More Rules:

Deadline for stories: August 12

The story has to be complete by the deadline

000

You can find the stories entered on my profile

For the judges: please review and say you accept (even though you asked me) I just want to make sure u know u are a judge.


	7. Yeah Right

_**I Promise**_

A Twilight Fanfic

By sylamesio123

A/N: Thank you all so much for staying with me. God, I suck, but you don't even mind! I love you all for that!

Btw, this is where the whole Edward as a player plot really kicks in and the whole story kind of comes into play.

* * *

Chapter 5. Yeah Right

_Edward Cullen_

I watched Bella stalk off, and I couldn't help but stare at her backside. I mean, it was kind of hard not to notice.

Finally my gaze lifted off of her as Alice and she turned the corner and out of my site from where I sat watching through the window. I looked around the room to see that everyone was completely silent, something that didn't often happen in this classroom.

The girl that I had recently been with — didn't know her name…still — had already left and I hadn't even noticed. This brought me back to the thought of Bella.

Why didn't she like me? All the girls I met pretty much fell at my feet, but _this _amazing girl just ignored me. I wasn't ugly, definitely not. So what else was there? Did I have something in my teeth when I first meet her? I didn't think I did.

Then again, she could just be acting like she didn't like me. She _did _have a boyfriend. Maybe she was the kind of girl who _didn't _cheat on their significant other. I hadn't met many—they were very rare—but she could be like that. It wasn't like it was impossible.

What did she see in that guy, Mike, anyway? What did he have that I didn't have? Money? No, I had plenty of that. Good looks? No way did I not have that. I _belonged_ on the stage. I should have been a model and not have gone to college, but no one knew that I actually wanted to be a scientist. They didn't think I was smart, and I had to fake a bad report card to show my friends so they wouldn't know I had good grades. That was a horrible reputation to have. My sister didn't have to fake anything. She got average grades, but I was cursed with a good brain. I couldn't help but use it.

Anyway, back to class. There I was sitting, minding my own business—okay I was staring at the girl in front of me, her ass to be specific—when Mike, Bella's boyfriend just walks by the window.

I sighed angrily; I couldn't help but be jealous of him. He had Bella all to herself.

I quickly got out of my seat and strode out of the classroom, the teacher didn't even say one word. I caught up to Mike in no time. He was heading for a coffee shop.

_Bella Swan_ (at the coffee shop)

I was just sitting there, chatting along with Alice about not important topics, when Mike walks in and just sits right next to me. He didn't even ask if he could join us. What an—

Then again, I had to remind myself that I was pretending he was my boyfriend, even though he probably thought it was real. It was only to make Jasper jealous, and for what I could see it hadn't worked.

I smiled when he scouted closer to me, a plan suddenly coming to mind. "Mike, could I talk to you for a moment…outside…alone." His eyebrows arched but he obliged and got up and strode out of the shop with me right on his tail.

When we were finally outside and no one was around us—or so I thought—I took Mike's right hand in both of mine and I sighed, pretending to be sad. "Mike," I began, making my voice soft, though all I wanted to do was laugh, "I just don't think you are the one for me. I think we should break up."

His eyes widened; he was _actually _surprised. Wow, what a total and complete loser. "But, I t-thought y-you loved m-me." He stuttered and I looked at the ground as if I was ashamed and I shook my head.

"This isn't going to work out." I said still shaking my head, "Goodbye Mike." I said as I kissed him lightly on the cheek. I was also making a mental note that I would have to brush my teeth extra long tonight.

It looked as if he was crying as he turned to walk away from me. I remembered that he had Spanish next. Good, that would take his mind off me. I couldn't help but feeling a little guilty for hurting him. On the other hand, he had hurt me first by cheating on me with Jessica.

I turned around, thinking maybe if I didn't have my eyes on him I wouldn't feel as much guilt in the pit of my stomach. The thing was, turning around was a pretty bad idea.

There, leaning the brick wall of the coffee shop, with a smirk on his face was Edward Cullen. Of course. "Hello, Edward." I said briskly as I walked right past him and in the direction of my dorm, forgetting that Alice must have been waiting on me.

But before I could walk three steps someone—Edward, I presumed—grabbed my arm and turned me to face him. Just like I expected it was Edward staring back at me, a mocking grin on his facade.

"Hey, Bella." He said casually. I didn't respond. I just glared at him for a long moment and then my eyes flickered to my arm that was still being held in his hand and then back to his face, which still held the same sneer. "Okay," He held out the 'y' for a little bit longer than necessary. "I just wanted to ask—since you apparently don't have a boyfriend anymore"—I glared at him again, this time more vile than before—"would you like to go out with me?"

I gasped and finally he let my arm go. My eyes widened and he smiled, thinking that he had finally caught me. "Yeah, right. Like I would go out with a playboy like you." I was still glaring at him, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You think that I am a player?" He asked innocently. Either he was a really good actor—which I didn't doubt in the least—or he really didn't know that he was a player.

I nodded and then suddenly a big shot of rage rolled through me, "Of course you are a freaking player! You go around asking girls out, and you forget their name right after you sleep with them! You probably have been on a date or slept with half the girls on campus. You ask a girl out after an hour!! God, I don't _think _you are a player; I _know _you are a player…ASSHOLE!!" I gasped, needing some air. After about five seconds I looked up to see Edward…and he was smiling.

_Edward Cullen_

After she was done ranting I tried to hold in my laughter, though I knew that everything she said was indeed true. She glowered at me for a moment and then headed in the direction toward her dorm. Poor girl, she probably didn't even know that she was my next project. She couldn't be harder than all of the others I had cracked…could she?

A/N: Like it? REVIEW!!


	8. Between Us

_**I Promise**_

A Twilight Fanfic

By sylamesio123

A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews! I GOT 59!! OMG!! I almost started crying when I saw that!! And I have a new poll. Vote in it.

Also, I hope you know that I am in pain right now. I burned myself while trying to make something in the oven. I'm not the _greatest _cook. So be thankful.

* * *

Chapter 6. Between Us

_Jasper Hale_

I had been thinking about Bella non-stop for the last couple days since I had last seen her.

She seemed so sad, and Alice seemed so betrayed. Speaking of Alice, she hadn't even called me yet and I wondered if our relationship was over. It sure felt like it was. I knew it was cruel to feel this way, but I really didn't care about Alice breaking up with me. I wondered if I had a chance at all, if I could make her love me again. Then I remembered why I had broken up with her. I had been so stupid.

I decided that Bella and I needed to have a talk about…well…everything. She also needed to know the truth about why I broke up with her, that I really did still love her, and I always had.

I woke up around 9 AM, knowing that Bella was always up by eight and Alice would already be at class. It would give us time alone to talk. It was like a little alarm clock was stuck in Bella's head that wouldn't let her sleep any later, even on weekends. I laughed as I thought of the nights we had spent together, and then how I ruined it all.

_Bella Swan_

Alice decided to blow off class today so that we could just talk about some stuff. I think she wanted to know exactly what happened between Jasper and me. I wondered if he had ever even told her about having a past girlfriend, or if he wasn't at all a virgin. I couldn't decide if I wanted to tell Alice _that _part.

"So, Bella," She was beating around the bush, but as I sat down on the bed right next her, she just blurted it out, "What _exactly _happened between you and Jasper?"

I sighed, knowing that this was what she wanted to talk about. "Well," I started and then took a deep breath; this was going to bring up painful memories, "I met him the first day of freshman year. He was a junior, and wasn't even supposed to be in the same hallway, but he got lost and was in the freshman hallway when he was late for class. When he saw me, he thought that I was also a junior. I wasn't, but I was also late to class. He talked to me the whole time as I walked to English, and he didn't even care that he was going to be really late for his own. Then when he noticed what classroom I was going into his eyes widened and he said, 'You are a freshman?' I thought he knew I was the whole time. He asked me for my number, so I gave it to him and when I was talking to my best friend, _Jessica_," I hissed her name. She was the one Mike had cheated on me with, "She said that he was one of the most popular guys in school. He was so, so sweet and he never rushed anything. We went on our first three dates, and every single time he didn't try to do anything with me. We were perfect together, and for the next couple weeks I was became really popular and it stayed like that until the day I graduated, and it was all because of Jasper, and his kindness." I looked over at Alice. Her eyes were closed as if she was thinking really hard about something. She nodded when she noticed my pause, indicating that I should continue.

So I did, "Our relationship was steady and everything, so I finally…let our relationship to farther…and we had sex." Her eyes flashed open and she stared at me.

"How old were you?" She asked, her voice course. I sighed, a little bit ashamed.

"It was freshman year and I had always been young for my grade. I was fourteen." Her eyes widened and then closed again.

"And how old was…_he_?" I knew she was talking about Jasper.

"He was seventeen." Her eyes almost bugged out of her head and stared at me, pure anger burning in her eyes.

"Are you mad at me, Alice?" I said, my voice conveying my obvious panic. She was one of my only friends here, and I couldn't bear losing her over Jasper. It would just give me a reason to hate him, which I didn't want to do. I never wanted to hate Jasper, though sometimes I tried to make myself want to hate him. It never ever worked.

"No," She swallowed, "But I am severely mad at Jasper. How could he _do _that? You were fourteen, Bella, _fourteen_, and he was seventeen. That is just absolutely horrible." She took a deep breath, and once again, she nodded for me to continue.

"Well, everything went great, but it hurt…a lot. So I didn't let him do it again. Sometimes he got mad at me about it, though he hid it well. He never said anything, but I could tell he hated it. And then it was the day before graduation and I was hanging with Jessica and he said he needed to talk to me." This time, it was me who took a deep breath. I was already in pain, thinking about thinking about what happened to me that day. I thought he cared, and I thought he loved me, but, if he even did, it apparently wasn't enough. I decided to keep my emotions to myself and play it cool. I looked up to see Alice's blue eyes staring intently into mine. I sighed again, and continued, "He broke up with me." That was all she needed to know. She didn't need to know that he said he didn't want a high school girlfriend, and that it would embarrass him.

I looked at Alice and suddenly words just came out of my mouth. It was like some urge in my throat that made me tell her something only I knew. "The thing is, Alice," I took a deep breath. "I still love him."

* * *

A/N: Please review. If I get 40 I'll reward you will a chapter really really soon. And vote in my poll. The beta thinks you should review! (Says Child-Of-God13)

And thanx to my beta Child-of-God13. Without your sugar highs i would be too bored to write, and nothing would be posted. And thank you for helping me with the whole writing process along the way. your constructive criticism and complements have helped me become a much better writer. so thank you. you are amazing.

* * *

_**Next Chapter**_

"This is wrong, Jasper. Alice is in the bathroom and you haven't even really broken up yet." I knew my words were true, but that wasn't really how I felt. In my stomach there was a mix of guilt and happiness. It scared me to death.

He ignored me and leaned down to kiss me. "I love you, Bella Swan. And now I will tell you why I really broke up with you. It is so horrible, and I hope you will forgive me." He took a breath, and finally, after these many years, told me the absolute truth. I didn't know it would be so utterly horrifying.


	9. The Truth from Both

_**I Promise**_

A Twilight Fanfic

By sylamesio123

And beta-ed by Child-of-God13

A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews. I got way more than 40. But not as much as the last chapter. So can I ask for 45 this time? It would be so amazing if you did. And this chapter was hard to write and plan out.

Also, there have been a lot of questions on who Bella is going to end up with. I really don't know, though I would rather it be Edward. But I'm being nice and letting you decide. I put up a poll on my profile. So go vote on who you want her to be with.

Disclaimer: The characters and events portrayed in this story are fictitious. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. Characters in this story do not belong to the author. The author does not own the rights to the saga, nor the rights to anything else. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

Summary of my new story coming out soon:

_**Shaken**_

A Twilight Fanfic

By Sylamesio123

Bella Swan is interning at the local hospital in L.A. California when there is an earthquake. Trapped under a doorway when the building around you collapsed with an odd man with bronze hair makes the horrible tragedy worth wile. ALL HUMAN

Let me know what u think!!

* * *

Chapter 7. The Truth from Both

_I looked at Alice and suddenly words just came out of my mouth. It was like some urge in my throat that made me tell her something only I knew. "The thing is, Alice," I took a deep breath. "I still love him."_

She didn't get mad at all, not one bit. Instead she smiled and hugged me as tightly as I could as I let the tears fall down my face. She was such an amazing friend. I had never met anyone like her.

I mean, I had pretty much ruined her relationship with her boyfriend, told off her brother, lied to her about Jasper and really kind of messed up her life. And yet here she was, comforting me because of a boyfriend I had two years ago, that was also her boyfriend. She hadn't officially broken up with him yet.

"I have to go to the bathroom, but when I get out will you tell me the rest of your story?" I sighed and nodded as she headed out to the living room and into the kitchen, which led to the bathroom.

That was when I heard a knock on the door. I got up from the bed and went out to the living room to answer the door. I wasn't in a great mood, so I opened the door rather quickly and when I saw who it was I let go of it and the heavy wooden door almost crushed my nose.

But just in time I gasped and took a step back, just letting me have enough time to glare at Jasper. Bringing up all those memories made me realize how much of a jerk he was, and how much he pretended to not be one.

"Bella," He said as he stepped into the room, without my permission. He shut the door and came toward me, raising his hands to my shoulders, putting one on each, "I need to talk to you."

I was going to tell him that Alice was in the bathroom and that it wasn't a good time. I was also going to tell him I didn't want to hear what he had to say, but he cut me off when his lips came crashing down on mine.

Every time his warm, soft lips moved with mine everything around me disappeared. There was no room. There was no Alice. There was no Edward. There was no world. It was just Jasper and I, in sync as if we were meant to be together. But then Alice's face appeared in my mind, and surprisingly so did Edward's. I sighed and pushed Jasper away. His eyes were wide in confusion.

"This is wrong, Jasper. Alice is in the bathroom and you haven't even really broken up yet." Then again, Alice was taking a really long time in the bathroom. I knew my words were true, but that wasn't really how I felt. In my stomach there was a mix of guilt and happiness. It scared me to death.

He ignored me and leaned down to kiss me. "I love you, Bella Swan. And now I will tell you why I really broke up with you. It is so horrible, and I hope you will forgive me." He took a breath, and finally, after these many years, told me the absolute truth. I didn't know it would be so utterly horrifying.

He sat me down on the bed, and took a deep breath before telling me the truth. "Well, before I began I just want to tell you that I hate myself for doing this to you, and hurting _myself _this way. It was stupid and I was being a total ass, because of the way I told you that I would be embarrassed as your boyfriend and I was lying about it the whole time. Deep down I really didn't want to hurt you. I was just so mad." He stopped and closed his eyes before continuing.

"You know how when we first had…sex...it was the first time for both of us. That was the truth, but it really didn't hurt for me like it did for you. Which I am still sorry for. But since you never let me do that to you again out of fear…I got…hungry, I guess you could say. I _needed _to have sex because when we did it, it was the most beautiful and pleasurable thing I had _ever _experienced. It was almost like a drug. That was why I broke up with you. Sex."

My eyes were wide by the end and my mouth was gaping open. One simple thing that I did made him break up with me. This was enough. I had never been able to hate him, to think that he was a jerk though I told it to myself everyday. But this, this was the most horrible thing he had ever done. Sex. Sex was the reason he has broken up with me. What a total and utter _pig_.

"Get out." I said. I just needed him out of my site. And though I had closed my eyes I could still see his face behind my lids.

"What? But Bella—"

"I _said_, get out." I hissed, not making eye contact.

He stood up and left just in time, because finally Alice came out of the bathroom, tears sprawling down her face.

I stood up as my eyes widened in worry. I ran to her as she fell to the ground and hugged her in my arms as she sobbed.

"What's wrong, Alice?" My voice was shaking with worry. She was the only person I had here, the only one that cared, and the only one I could trust. Her pain was my pain.

"Oh, Bella, I'm…" Her voice drifted off until she found the strength to tell me. "I'm breaking up with Jasper." I lowered my eyebrows in confusion. That was why she was crying? She must have really loved him, but he had done so much to hurt her. I guess I couldn't blame her for crying. "That isn't even the worst thing." She took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

I stopped rubbing her back and her eyes were finally open as I took her shoulders in my hands and pushed them back to where I could see them.

"What?" I said, not yet recovered from what she said.

"I'm pregnant." She said as she gulped. "And it is Jasper's."

**End Chapter**

A/N:Review please and vote in my poll.

* * *

**Next Chapter**

"What do you want to do Alice? Are you going to keep it, or have an abortion?" I asked as she we waited in the car outside the clinic. She hadn't told me yet what she wanted to do, since she has already talked to Jasper that morning and broke up with him. But she didn't tell him about the baby.

"I have no idea." She whispered. And we just sat there waiting, Jasper on both of our minds.


	10. Secret Time

_**I Promise**_

A Twilight Fanfic

By sylamesio123

A/N: I know, I know, I haven't put enough Edward in it! I'm sorry! More in this chapter!

And thank you Child-of-God13. When I first started fanfiction you were my first favorite author and my first beta and you still are. Thank you for everything.

Disclaimer: The characters and events portrayed in this story are fictitious. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. Characters in this story do not belong to the author. The author does not own the rights to the saga, nor the rights to anything else. No copyright infringement intended.

Chapter 8. Secret Time

I drove her to the clinic, after she talked with Jasper, never saying a word. I wasn't that I didn't _want _to talk. I _wanted _to know when it had happened, and when she had found out. I wanted to know _everything_. But I was scared. I was scared that anything I said would make her even sadder than she was.

Finally when we got there I parked in as parking place as far away from the place as possible. Neither one of moved.

"What do you want to do Alice? Are you going to keep it, or have an abortion?" I asked as she we waited in the car outside the clinic. She hadn't told me yet what she wanted to do, since she has already talked to Jasper that morning and broke up with him. But she didn't tell him about the baby.

"I have no idea." She whispered. And we just sat there waiting, never talking, never moving, Jasper on both of our minds.

Alice's talk with Jasper—APOV

Right after I found out about my baby I was shocked. I couldn't move, I couldn't speak, and I couldn't do anything. Actually I found out the day that Kyle had let it slip out that Jasper and Bella had gone out with each other for two years, well on the night of. I had been so angry, but not at Bella. Anyway, Jasper had been the one to break up with her, and for the most horrid reasons of them all.

I knocked on Jasper's door loudly and as angrily as I could. He deserved everything I was going to shove at him. "Get out here!" I yelled.

Jasper answered the door, probably due to the fact that Edward didn't get up until ten.

"Alice?" He said, "Oh, Alice, I am _so _sorry." He pleaded, but I didn't buy it.

"You are such a pig, and I hate you. You had sex with a fourteen year old. I can't even think about that, you horrible…horrible," I struggled to find a word to insult him with. And when I cussed, it was a one-time thing. I _didn't _cuss _ever_, well until now, "Bastard!"

"Alice—" I cut him off, too mad to hear him speak.

"If you hadn't guessed it already, we are over. I hate you. You weren't the person I thought you were." And with that, I slammed the door in his face.

Later that night—BPOV

We were in my dorm room; Alice was already asleep, when there was a knock on the door. I sighed and turned the TV show I was watching down to a low volume.

I looked through the peephole on my door and sighed angrily. Why was he always bugging me?

"Hello, Edward." I said through my teeth as I opened the door to his too perfect face. If other players before hadn't fooled me, I might have just gone out with him already, but I knew what he wanted. I wouldn't even be surprised if he had some sort of bet going with his friends, or if he just wanted to see for himself if he could get me into bed. "What do you _want_?" It was being a bit harsh, but I really wasn't in the mood.

"Look, Bella," Then I noticed that he was hiding something behind his back, "I know you don't trust me, and act like you don't like me at all—"

"Act?" I questioned.

"Please, let me finish." I sighed and nodded, he continued. "Like I was saying, I know you don't like me, but I _really _like you. I brought you flowers." He said as he pulled out a big bouquet of daises, by favorite.

I couldn't help but smile as I took them from him and walked into the kitchen and put them in a vase. It was weird, but when people do that in movies, it usually means the giver of the flowers and the taker have a silent agreement that the giver can come in. This wasn't the case, but Edward thought otherwise.

When I turned around after putting the flowers down on the coffee table there he was right in my face. Before I could say anything in protest to him being in here, he grabbed my wrist and led me to the couch where he sat me down and he plumped down right next to me.

"In order for you to trust me, I'll probably have to do some things to make you know that you can trust me, and that I trust you. First, I'll tell you a secret."

I had always been a sucker for secrets, though I always kept them, I couldn't help but love them. I just loved to hear what usually no one else knew. It made me feel special.

He closed his eye and took a deep breath before opening them again. "I'm a virgin." He said simply.

My eyes widened and my hand immediately flew to my mouth in shock. "What?" I asked in shock. _The _Edward Cullen was a _virgin_? _I_ wasn't even a virgin.

"I mean I mess around, and I make noise to make Jasper think I actually go all the way, but I never have. And I hope this makes you trust me a bit more." He smiled wryly.

I was never going to let him live this down. "_I'm _not even a virgin." I teased him as my words mirrored my thoughts. I laughed and he smiled, embarrassed.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh all you want." He smiled again, which made me laugh even harder. After a moment I fell off the couch and onto the floor. At the moment it was the funniest thing I had ever heard.

When I was finally done laughing, and after teasing Edward a bit more, my mouth surprised me. "I'll tell you what, Edward. I will be _friends _with you," He smiled as if he had just shot someone he hated. "But that is _all_. Just friends." I quickly added.

His face fell a bit, but he was still very happy, I could tell. I sighed as I leaned in to give him a hug. When I touched him, when I was in his arms, it seemed like I belonged there, that I should never ever move, because this was where I should always be. I sighed after a minute and purposely coughed to get Edward's attention.

"Oh, sorry, only friends." He said as he raised his hands and I pushed him out of my room, shutting the door behind him.

EPOV

Only friends? For now my pretty.

A/N: Got check out the poll. I think the results are interesting and I'm not going to announce who won here. Go look for yourself.

I got the most review I ever have on fanfiction for one chapter…_ever_. 68 REVIEWS! Holy crappers! PLEASE do that again and I will reward you with lots and lots of Edward! Mwa ha ha ha ha ha! And just so you know, Alice is going to keep the baby, if you don't review.


	11. All Time Low

_**I Promise**_

A Twilight Fanfic

By sylamesio123

Disclaimer: The characters and events portrayed in this story are fictitious. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. Characters in this story do not belong to the author. The author does not own the rights to the saga, nor the rights to anything else. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: Okay guys. I'm sorry I took so long to update. Hey if you guys want I can do an alternate ending with JxB. Just please review. It will make me feel so much better. I have had a really hard week. And thanks guys for all the hits. Almost 20,000. And ha ha. How ironic. I'm sick. My head is pounding right now. Owweeyyyy. WE are soo close to 500 reviews! Could we make to 600 in the next three chapters?

And on a funny note: My friend Maria reads all my chapters before they are posted cause she is my bestie. Anyway, she pointed out something in the last chapter. Edward said, "I make noises for Jasper." I cracked up at how wrong that sounded.

Chapter 9. All Time Low

_Bella Swan_

"Alice, honey, you need to get up." I whispered gently into my best friend's ear. She stirred and mumbled something I could not understand.

I laughed and shook her awake, "God, give me five minutes." She laughed then and jumped out of bad, a fake pouting look on her face.

"No," I fake refused and went along with her game.

I sighed, my face and posture going serious as hers did the same. "Um, er, Alice, have you made you decision yet?" I asked awkwardly.

She nodded and looked down, "I don't think I'm ready for a baby yet, I am going to…have it but give it up for adoption."

I smiled and hugged her tightly. "I think you made the right decision." I stepped back from her then, looking her in the eye so I wouldn't chicken out. "Just one, more thing," I took a deep breath. "You need to tell Jasper."

_Jasper Hale_

I laid on my bed, staring at the ceiling while I had vague flashbacks of the past two years I had spent with the love of my life. Alice was my heart, my soul. I hadn't known I loved her so much until she was gone, and I was alone again, without even my arrogant roommate to comfort me.

I knew in my brain that I had to get up sometime, to go to class, to live my life. But my heart knew that my life wasn't a life anymore without Alice.

She was my baby, the love of my life. And then Bella's face entered my mind. Her beautiful brown hair and pale face. I wondered whom I loved more, though I knew that both would never forgive me, especially Bella.

I had been absolutely horrible to Alice and Bella, both of them. Then my mind wandered and I wondered if this person I thought I was-wasn't the real me. What if the innocent Jasper was really the other side of me, not the main part? What if I was really the pig that I had been to Alice and Jasper?

I laid there for hours, not about my own happiness anymore.

_Edward Cullen_

I was sitting at the library, pretending to study as I checked out the sexy librarian. I knew I shouldn't have been, but what the hell. Who could it hurt but me? I mean it wasn't like Bella was going to find out.

I laughed into my sweater as she dropped a book on the ground. She reminded me of Bella, a little bit. But she was much shyer, and not even close to as beautiful as Isabella Swan.

I sighed, wondering what Bella was doing. I wondered if she had ever had a boyfriend other than Jasper. I shuddered at the thought. I didn't know much about Jasper and Bella's relationship, but I trusted Jasper. If I had to pick one person for Bella to be with other than me it would be either him or my brother Emmett. Speaking of my brother, he was coming to visit today.

Good thing he had a pretty girlfriend, or I would have been scared he would steal Bella from me. He wasn't a player like me, but he _was_ a ladies man. He was much more muscular than me and his hair—

"Edward, at the library?" I heard a far too familiar voice behind me. I laughed and turned around to hug my brother and kiss his girlfriend, Rosalie's, cheek.

"Emmett, I've missed you, bro." I laughed.

"Me too, Eddie boy. I hate not being able to make fun of you every day. I really miss this place. Life out of college sucks. Then again, I really don't miss the curfew." He laughed as he leaned down to kiss Rose.

"Ew, guys, I like kissing but watching my brother doing it is just a bit wrong." I laughed and picked up the books I had been _pretending _to read.

"Ha ha, same old Edward." He said with a chuckle. I smiled as both Rose and Emmett put their arms around me.

"Edward, let's go see Alice." Emmett whined after a while. I had been talking to Rosalie about cars, and since Emmett was clueless on the subject and he got bored easily he started to whine after just ten minutes.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot." Rosalie laughed as I lead them towards our little sister's new dorm.

I knocked on the door four times but no one answered.

"I'll call Alice." I volunteered. They were always at their dorm on a Saturday morning. Alice was always sleeping.

I dialed Alice's number and pressed talk, listening to it as it rang but she didn't answer, which never happened…ever.

I called her again, assuming she had just missed the call when she couldn't find her phone in her purse. If she didn't answer after calling her twice, I knew something was indeed wrong. Calling her a fifth time, I paid no attention to Rosalie and Emmett saying something in the background to me. I couldn't think straight. Where was she? Had something happened? My breathing started to quicken as the thoughts of all the things that could have happened breached in my mind.

It rung a few times, and again, nobody answered.

A/N: Hey guys, So anyway. you all know i have been sick, anyway, this chapter sucking and my beta Child-of-God13 made it so much better. YOU ROCK!


	12. And Now We Can't Have It

__

**_I Promise_**

A Twilight Fanfic

By sylamesio123

A/N: Oh my gawd, I am SO sorry I haven't been updating. It's just there has been a lot going on in my life and it sux and I didn't have time to write but I promise im getting back on track. Oh and check out my new story In The End. And don't worry about me finishing that one cuz…well…I've already written it all. It hasn't gotten many reviews and I think its pretty good. DRAMA! xD

Warning: A bit graphic…tehe

Chapter 10. And Now We Can't Have It

BPOV

I walked Alice back to our dorm. I thought it was a really good idea to give the baby up for adoption. It deserved a live, not matter who it's father was.

"Look, Alice," I spoke without thinking. "I really want you to know that I'm there for you no matter w-"

Alice cut me off by laughing. "Oh, Bella, I already know that. I mean, you have been there with me through all of this and we have only known each other for, like, a week. Right now, you're the only friend I've got, and I'm liking that feeling."

We finished the moment with a hug and then I heard and all too familiar voice screaming our names.

"Alice, Bella, where have you guys been. Oh my gosh, I've been waiting here for hours. You didn't pick up your phones and didn't know where you were-"

Alice interrupted his rant. "Edward, shut up, we were just getting some coffee, geez."

"Coffee?" He squeaked, embarrassed. "Oh."

Alice and I giggled in unison. "God, Edward," I said through my laughter, "I think that coffee may have burned Alice. Call the police."

Edward just rolled his eyes and Alice and I spat out more mocking comments. "Shut up. Lets go inside. Its fucking cold out here."

And he let them into their room, smiling and happy that they were okay.

JPOV

Kill me.

I'm serious. Put a gun to my head and shoot me.

Right now.

I. Am. Such. A. Dick.

How could I do this to Alice and Bella? They were such good people and I had ruined them both. Was it bad Karma? What did I do in one of my past lives that I had to pay for now.

Or, maybe, I was just an asshole.

I bet I had Multiple Personality Disorder. Mr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. I was all nice and great to people and then when things got good my asshole side just had to come out and ruin it all. And I just sat there, watching, doing nothing.

I was walking around campus, nowhere to go and no one to see. The wind was cold against my face and I was only wearing a light jacket but I didn't care.

I deserved to be miserable.

There was no one around me that I knew, and there were even barely any people to start with. I felt more alone than I ever had. And then when Edward finds out about what I had done he was going to kick my ass and probably ignore me, too. He cared for Alice. And he cared for Bella even more. He had told me so.

Then I heard race footsteps coming from behind me on the hard rock sidewalk. I turned to see a scrawny freshman running toward me, his eyes wide and darted just at me.

I sighed. What had I done wrong now.

He finally got to my and started spitting out words I couldn't understand through his gasps. Then, I soon recognized him as Alex Heartford. He had the best grades on campus, but he didn't look it. He looked as if he hadn't shaven in days and he was wear pants with so many holes in them they looked like he had just gone trough a food processing plant.

"Slow down. " I told him.

He took a couple breaths before putting his hand on my shoulder. "Dude, Alice, I saw her at the…abortion clinic."

And with that I took off running, thinking nothing but I have to see Alice.

EPOV

Bella, Alice, and I had been talking for hours. Every once and a while the conversation would get deep and one of them would get uncomfortable so I had to be the one making jokes half the time.

Then, suddenly, in the middle of our conversation about cereal Alice stood up. "Hey, guys, I've got some stuff to think about. I'm just gonna, um, take a walk. Okay?"

"Oh, um," Bella bit her lip. I could see the fear in her eyes of being alone with me.

"Yeah, that's fine." I told Alice as I smiled up at her. She grinned.

"I'll be back later. Don't wait up." She directed toward both of us. Bella giggled, but her laugh was shaky.

Finally Alice shut the door behind her. Alice and Bella ad been sitting on the couch while I had sat on the floor. I got up and sat go close to Bella I could smell her strawberry scent and hear her breath.

She smiled at me but then looked down.

"Look, Bella, I know you don't really trust me a lot yet, but I really just want to get to know you and-"

She cut me off with her lips and I froze. She cupped my face with her hands and before I knew it I was kissing back, too shocked to refuse. He lips were warm and soft she smelled of flowers.

She shifted so that she was closer to me. I grabbed her hips without opening my eyes and sat her on my lap. She was so light, like a delicate feather. My lips moved to her neck and my hands roamed all over her skin. How could I resist it? She was so soft everywhere. I had never felt it before. She moaned when my lips moved to her shoulder.

I then picked her up, without my lips leaving her body, and brought her into the bedroom where I laid her down on one of the beds, hoping it was hers. I needed her now and I knew that after this it would be over. I had lost to myself. I thought that I could handle just being her friend, or just being her bed buddy, but after this I knew that I needed more. I needed all of her, every day, every minute.

Her hands moved from my back to the bottom of her shirt which she pulled up over her head. She wasn't wearing a bra. Fuck it.

I kissed between her breast and grabbed her left one with my hand. I rubbed over her already hard nipple and I already knew I was hard. I had been from the moment she touched me.

"God, I've wanted this for a long time Bella. I want everything with you."

She froze. "Get out." She whispered.

"What?" I asked, confused as hell.

"Get out." She yelled as she grabbed her shirt.

For a minute I was in shock. What had I done? What had I said? But I followed her orders and got out the apartment. And after that I knew one thing. I didn't want everything with her. I needed everything with her.

BPOV

He wanted everything.

And now we can't have it.


End file.
